This invention is directed to a game apparatus which requires rapid visual observation in addition to manual dexterity on behalf of the players.
Games are provided which require participants of the game to visually observe the condition of certain of the game components and to react accordingly to perform a particular function. With the present invention, each player must rapidly visualize the occurrence of a particular circumstance, namely the matching of cards, and then utilize a structural implement to indicate a particular match.
More particularly, a game board is provided with a plurality of upstanding pegs arranged in a predetermined pattern. A set of playing cards are provided with apertures for positioning over each peg on the game board. Each set of playing cards has indicating means in the form of alphabetical indicia for positioning over the pegs in a predetermined pattern to define one or more words. A master set of playing cards is provided having indicating means thereon in the form of one or more letters of the alphabet corresponding to those positionable over the pegs. A playing instrument is provided for each player of the game for covering the pegs on the game board whenever a card from the master set is turned over and matches the corresponding card positioned over the peg on the board. The winner of the game is the first player to acquire cards from the game board so as to spell out the one or more words thereon. Of course, other indicating means such as particular numerical sequences could be provided for matching by the players of the game.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.